


Not very convincing

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Mush told Blink he wasn't hungry.





	Not very convincing

“I told you I wasn’t hungry,” Mush said, even as he took the half sandwich that Blink had broken off for him. He leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position beside Blink. The bricks were hot, and the pavement was hot, but there came a point after walking around all day where you just didn’t care anymore. Mush took a big bite of the sandwich and then another, aware that Blink was watching him, with that soft smile that he sometimes wore.

“You weren’t very convincing,” Blink said. “And you ain’t very convincing now. Want more?”

Mush shook his head. “Nah, I can’t do that.” As he finished his meal, he licked the crumbs off his fingers. “You gotta eat too.”

Blink shrugged, and took a small bite of his own half. Mush had to look away, to keep himself from imagining just how good another bite would taste. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been eating lately. It was just that even though he bought about as much grub as he always had, it never felt like enough. Blink said it was because he was getting taller, which was true. Blink also said that they would, both of them, be too old for the paper selling business soon enough. Mush hoped that that part turned out to be wrong.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Mush said. He meant it as simple thanks, but Blink took it serious.

“That won’t happen,” he said firmly, and Mush couldn’t help but smile. It was amazing how just a few words could make him feel fuller, even if his stomach was still threatening to growl on him. The future was a scary prospect sometimes, but he guessed that if he and Blink stuck together, it would be alright.


End file.
